


Do the Thing (Which You Think You Cannot Do)

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom!Steve, Domme!Natasha, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub!Bucky, Whipping, again tell me if I need to tag something for you, cause I will, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: Bucky’s been a bad, bad boy, and Natasha has decided that he needs to be punished. He goes to Steve, hoping for relief, but he decides that now Bucky needs to be punished for trying to go around Natasha. Somehow Clint gets pulled into the middle.





	1. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As: The One with the Cock Cages, or the one where Steve fucks Clint  
> I… have absolutely no excuse for this. Absolutely none. I like throwing characters into weird situations and watching what happens. I’ve gone through four pens, a five subject notebook, and a laptop (yes, my laptop died on me WHILE WRITING THIS) writing and rejecting different drafts (don’t ask about the one where Steve walked in on Clint and Bucky. Son, just don’t.) before deeming them good enough to post.  
> *sigh*  
> Hope you guys love me.  
> Also, sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything, either in this series or at all. I've come to the conclusion that I no longer care what other people think of my writing, and I'm going to post it whether specific persons think I should or should not. I'm freaking 26 years old, dammit, I can do what I want with my writing.  
> Title from a quote by Eleanor Roosevelt. “You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do.”

God, he was in fucking _agony_. It wasn’t the first time that the woman had driven him to this point, but now he had a secret weapon, one that hopefully could relieve him from this torture. He knocked on his savior’s door and was infinitely at ease already because he answered quickly.

“Hey Stevie. Got a minute?”

“Sure Buck.” Steve leaned out the door to give him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling him inside. “What’s up?”

Bucky didn’t answer right away. He waited until the door clicked shut behind them, and then dropped to his knees right there in the entry. He bowed his head and crossed his wrists behind his back, waiting for Steve to acknowledge him.

“Sergeant. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Bucky could _hear_ the raised eyebrow in Steve’s voice. He had to swallow a couple of times before he could manage to answer.

“I need to ask you a favor, sir.”

How Steve managed to pull off commanding in a t-shirt and sweats was beyond Bucky’s ability to comprehend, but he did it.

“You’re asking _me_ for something? A _favor_?”

“More of a request, sir.” Bucky kept his tone even and his head down, trying not to raise Steve’s ire any more than he already had.

Looking back later, Bucky could tell that’s where he fucked up, not reading Steve’s face.

“Out with it Sergeant.”

“I would like you to override an order from волчица.”

“Is she doing anything that threatens you? Goes past your limits?”

Bucky’s heart stuttered for a moment at Steve’s tone. It was protective and loving, with an undercurrent of “I’ll rip her fucking throat out if she hurts you” that _really_ shouldn’t turn Bucky on, but it did. And that reminded him of why he was there in the first place.

He groaned a little under his breath and in moments Steve was kneeling next to him, tilting Bucky’s face up with a finger.

“Buck?”

“Can you take it off?” Bucky was begging, and he knew it, but he really just couldn’t care at the moment. “Please, sir, _please_ take it off me?”

For about half a second, Steve looked confused as fuck, and Bucky thought that it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. Then it was replaced by understanding, followed very quickly by curiosity, more confusion, and then for a half of a second before he let go of Bucky’s face…

Was that anger?

Steve walked away from him, and now Bucky was confused. He wanted desperately to follow Steve with his eyes, but if there was any chance of this goddamn torture device coming off, he needed to be on his best behavior.

That’s what had gotten him into this predicament, after all. Not being on his best behavior.

He heard Steve settle onto the couch. Bucky couldn’t tell _what_ he was doing, but he left him kneeling by the door for twenty minutes. Or at least what felt like twenty minutes.

“Stand and strip, Sergeant. Keep your head bowed.”

“Yes sir, Captain.”

Bucky did as he was ordered, pulling his tank top off one handed and folding it neatly. This he placed on top of his shoes that he’d toed off next to the door, just the way that Steve liked him to. He shucked out of his baggy sweats as quickly as he could, keeping his eyes downcast but avoiding looking at the thing that had brought him here this urgently.

“At ease, Sergeant.”

Steve’s words forced his shoulders upright as he slipped his feet slightly apart and crossed his wrists behind his back, again flesh holding metal. Rather than look up, he kept his eyes down as ordered. He waited as Steve’s eyes roved over him, naked but for the dog tags around his neck and the cage around his cock.

Cause yeah, Natasha was _that_ mean.

“Step forward, Sergeant.”

Bucky didn’t reply with words, just moved.

“Did she plug you too?”

“No sir.”

“Good.” Steve’s hand shot forward the final few feet and wrapped around Bucky’s still exposed balls. He whimpered as he squeezed them. “Then I can shove one in you myself. I am _very_ disappointed in you, Sergeant. Going behind Natasha’s back like that? That’s the mark of a bad, _bad_ boy.”

On the penultimate word, he gave a little twist with his wrist that nearly had Bucky writhing on the floor.

Well, _this_ plan had backfired rather spectacularly.

“Why’d Natasha lock you up, boy?”

“Sir!” Bucky couldn’t help the squeak in his voice. “Clint and I were fighting on the quinjet yesterday morning, before you got back, sir!”

“So she locked both of you up?”

“Yes sir, when we didn’t stop, sir!” Steve still hadn’t loosened his grip on Bucky’s balls.

“Is that correct, Natasha?”

Even through the pain, Bucky managed to freeze. Now he knew what Steve had been doing when he’d left him kneeling by the door. Steve had gotten ahold of Natasha, probably texted her, then called her because now her voice floated through the room.

“That is the truth. They wouldn’t stop arguing and would have come to blows if I hadn’t stepped in.”

Even over the crappy call quality Bucky could hear Natasha’s crop sing through the air and connect with some part of Clint’s anatomy, followed by a quiet, “Thirty-six, ma’am.”

“You’ve already gotten to thirty-six?”

“Twice now. He lost count somewhere around forty-five earlier. He needs sixty.”

Steve still hadn’t released his hold, and he was starting to sweat. He could almost see the gears turning as Steve thought.

Another crack over the phone line. “Thirty-seven, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Once you get finished, do you mind if we join you? I think the Sergeant here needs to learn a lesson about trying to go around one of us.”

“I think that would be a _fantastic_ idea, Steve.”

Bucky swallowed. He really, _really_ fucked up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> волчица – volchitsa – she-wolf or bitchwolf - what Bucky and Clint call Natasha when speaking about her to a Dominant third party


	2. Barton

“Sixty, ma’am. Thank you.”

“You think that you’ve learned your lesson, slut? You’ll stop fighting with the Sergeant the next time I tell you to? The first time?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good whore. You may sit up now.”

Clint did so with a slight wince, working hard to keep his balance with his hands still bound behind his back. His ass was also raw and bruised, and it would not be getting any better tonight.

Natasha trailed her crop lightly over his shoulder and down his chest, popping it lightly back up under his chin and lifting his face to hers.

“You’ve going to behave today, understood? You’re still sore from that fall you took two days ago. I _don’t_ want to have to punish you further.”

The crop dropped from his chin to tap lightly against the metal cage locked around his cock. He shivered as the barbs on the ring around his balls dug in even with just that light contact, then nodded.

And he’d gotten off easy, this time. The tube around his penis was solid metal instead of spiked, and the rod down his urethra was smooth rather than barbed. And she hadn’t locked beads in his ass this time either.

Thank fuck. Beads _plus_ a caning? Bad enough that the barbs made him forget whether it was stroke forty-six or forty-seven; he wouldn’t have made it past twenty-five if he’d been locked in that belt.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and then Steve and Bucky stepped through. Clint kept his head bowed, but he snuck looks from the corners of his eyes. Bucky was barefoot and bare chested, save for the dog tags that he wore constantly. Even Steve never made him take them off. (One _was_ Steve’s, and the other Bucky’s, the duplicates of which hung around Steve’s own neck. It was so cute that Clint could _vomit_.) He wore only his sweatpants, which made Clint think he’d refused to leave Steve’s apartment without them, because the second the door was closed behind Steve they were on the floor.

And damn, Bucky caved after only two days on _that_?! What a _wuss_ he was sometimes!

He wore a simple metal cage, bars running along his length. That was it. No sounding rod, no points, not even solid metal which squeezed like a _bitch_ against morning wood. _And_ he’d also gone around Natasha.

Bucky was in for it now.

Steve was still wearing what Clint referred to as his “post-mission unpacking clothes.” That meant that Bucky had lost _no_ time in finding Steve. Clint sighed. Eventually, Bucky would learn you didn’t go around one Dom to another to relieve a just punishment. It just made things worse.

“Ass in the corner, Sergeant. You don’t get to touch or speak unless I say. And if you mess with that plug, I _will_ beat your ass black and blue.”

“Yes sir, Captain.”

Steve rested his hands on his hips as he watched Bucky settle into the corner behind the door. He sighed, then turned to Natasha, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Nat. I didn’t think he’d wind up disobeying quite this soon.”

“It’s okay, Steve. Clint, aside from losing count this morning, has been the most perfect little whore I could ask for. He deserves a treat.”

Clint perked up a little internally. Natasha had been hinting about this for a week and a half. Was she really…?

“Cunt?”

He sat at attention, gaze on her feet. “Yes ma’am?”

“Look at me, slut.”

Clint slowly raised his eyes, slightly terrified of what he’d see on her face.

Such as _that_ smile. “Ma’am?”

“How would you like to be fucked by Captain America? Have him make you come?”

Clint’s jaw dropped. She _was_ going to do what he thought she was.

A whimper from Bucky had Steve stalking over to the soldier, fingers knotting into his hair. “Boys who _behave_ get fucked, not bad boys. Got it, Sergeant?”

“Yes sir.”

Natasha’s smirk grew wider as Steve moved back to join her in staring down at Clint.

“Well, twat?” she held out a hand, chain with the key to his cage dangling off of her pointer finger. “What do you say?”

“Yes, oh please, yes ma’am!”


	3. Steve

Steve watched as Natasha fisted a hand in Clint’s short hair, pulling him up on his knees to meet her in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. It gave him a chance to examine the device holding Clint’s arms behind his back. It looked kind of like a leather pillowcase, but with more straps and buckles. He could see the outline of Clint’s arms, elbows tucked into opposite hands.

His hand automatically went up to catch the object currently flying towards his face. It was the key that Natasha had been holding in front of Clint. Nat herself was panting, breath coming hard after her mini make out session.

“You decide when he’s been good enough for you to take his cage off. The sounding rod has to come out first.” She released her death grip on Clint’s hair as she realized he might like a closer look at Clint’s device. “Present forward, slut. Show off your cage to the Captain.”

Clint, also breathing harder than he had before, nodded and changed positions with a muttered ‘Yes ma’am.”

“You may touch, Captain, but it is not allowed to come off just yet.” Her eyes glittered at Clint’s strangled noise. “He needs to remember how to _count_ , from now on.”

Steve bent forward, acutely aware that Bucky’s eyes were on his every move.

Barton’s cage was different from Bucky’s, more vicious. Steve could see that the solid metal design severely constricted Clint, the curled tube giving him no relief even as his cock tried vainly to rise. The head of his dick had its own miniature cage, with a secondary padlock on that. That part looked almost like a basket, the metal bars meeting and pushing up against a small bead that, from Nat’s description was part of a tube that went _inside_ Clint’s dick. Steve lifted the metal tube, using the primary padlock like a hinge with the ring behind the man’s balls as the other end. It pulled out a moan from Clint that was half pain, half prayer, and all pleasure.

The ring behind his balls, Steve could see now, was also very different from Bucky’s. instead of smooth metal, Clint’s had three serious spikes. Spikes that were currently digging into Clint’s sack.

Steve released his hold on Barton’s chastity device and looked over at his soldier.

“I can’t believe that _you_ were the first to cave, Sergeant. What you’ve got is _nothing_ compared to this.”

He opened his mouth, probably trying to apologize, but Steve cut him off before he could do more than take a breath.

“No. No excuses, no apologies. You’ve been a very bad boy, and you’ve got a _long_ way to go to make it up to me.”

Really though, Steve wasn’t that angry with Bucky. He’d have wanted the damn thing off too. But he and Natasha had talked about this when Bucky had told them he still wanted to be dominated by them both. One was not to override a punishment given by the other unless it was harmful, physically or emotionally, to Clint or Bucky.

Because in Clint’s own words (granted, words he’d said while _extremely_ injured and loopy on pain meds) there was no way in _hell_ he was going to give up a chance to have mind blowing sex with Captain America.

Still shaking his head at Bucky, Steve tried to move the man out of the fore of his mind. If he was going to do this for Clint (and he wasn’t gonna lie, the idea of taking another man in front of his boyfriend was really hot) then he needed to focus on the man in front of him and not the one in the corner.

But he was still kind of hesitant as to how to get things going. The only man he’d ever done any of this with was Bucky.

Natasha was the one who saved his ass, yet again. At the rate he was going, he’d soon owe her for life.

“Why don’t you try his mouth? The slut’s an eager little cock sucker. Talented tongue too, when he’s not being a smartass.”

Steve looked down at Clint, who had his eyes locked on the crotch of his pants, as Clint made a quiet little moaning noise.

“You want my cock, you little slut?”

And this time Bucky was the one who made the moaning noise as Clint nodded, mouth opening eagerly. Steve very deliberately chose to ignore him, focusing only on the kneeling man in front of him. Natasha spoke quietly as Steve shucked out of his sweats.

“If he can get his gag reflex under control, he can probably deep throat you. My little twat loves to suck on long, _thick_ cocks, don’t you, you _whore_.” Her fingers that she’d been running over Clint’s scalp clenched and twisted his hair.

Clint nodded, mouth still agape, staring at Steve’s slowly hardening dick.

And oh yeah, that was turning him on.

“Crawl, cunt. Crawl over to him and suck him down like the little cockslut you are.”

Steve leant his head back and groaned as Clint shuffled forward and tongued him, arms still bound behind his back. The man’s mouth as it closed down around the head of his cock was hot as sin. His hips thrust up and Clint sucked harder. When Steve looked down, he could see his eyes were closed, cheeks hollow, as he sucked down like he was in a desert and Steve’s dick was the last source of water.

Okay, that sounded corny even for Steve, but with Clint’s lips wrapped around his cock, he couldn’t really think too hard.

“He’s a good little cocksucker, isn’t he?” Natasha asked, a small sly grin on the corner of her mouth.

“Fuck yes, he is.”

“You hear that, whore?” she tugged on Clint’s hair and the action it caused to Steve’s dick made him thrust into the man’s mouth again. “You made Captain America swear.”

Clint did something with his tongue in response that pulled a long moan from Steve’s mouth.

“Gonna fuck your face now, whore. You like that?”

Clint made a happy noise in the back of his throat at Steve’s words. He wrapped a hand around the back of Clint’s head and started moving him back and forth at a killer pace.

“If you come, make sure it gets on his tongue. Slut-boy loves the taste of other men’s come almost as much as he loves being fed his own.”

Steve managed a look over at Bucky in the corner as Clint gagged slightly but still managed to take Steve’s dick further down his throat.

“You watching Sergeant? This is what happens when you behave, when you _listen_ to your superiors.

“Behave next time, and this cock is all yours. Disobey again, go around one of us again, and I’ll lock you up for a month, deny you my cock, my touch every time. I’m sure that Barton over here will be more than happy to get me off in the meantime.”


	4. Barnes

When Steve’s eyes met his, Bucky felt a little like he was dying inside. And he wanted to hate Clint, he really did, but he couldn’t. Bucky had been the one trying to get out of his cage the wrong way, and Clint hadn’t. If he’d just gone to Steve and submitted, he probably still would have called Natasha, asked why Bucky was locked away, and then more than likely would have spanked him, fucked him, and only kept him locked up a few days. Now…

Now he had a barely lubed, _massive_ plug up his unstretched ass, as well as having his cock locked away for an additional week on top of Natasha’s week. _And_ Steve had just threatened not to touch him if he ever tried something like this again.

Bucky watched as Steve continued to fuck Clint. Both hands were on the archer’s head now, holding him still as Steve’s hips snapped back and forth. Each thrust drove him a little bit deeper down Clint’s throat. Clint kept his eyes closed, one of Natasha’s hands on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

Bucky knew from experience that she was telling him what a good slut he was being as she drove the fingers of her other hand in and out of her dripping cunt.

Steve paused his thrusts for a moment, letting Clint breathe briefly. He didn’t completely remove his dick, however, letting the head rest in Clint’s mouth. His eyes were again on Bucky even as he spoke to Clint.

“I’m not stopping again. I’m so fucking close…”

Now Natasha’s voice rose as she dug her nails into the meat of Clint’s shoulder.

“If you lose one drop of his semen, the cage stays on, twat. Show me that you’re ready to behave.”

Clint nodded, and Bucky had to hold back a sob. That should be _him_ on his knees, taking Steve’s cock. _He_ should be the one making Steve make all of those breathy moans he wasn’t even sure Steve knew that he made when he was this close to orgasm. But Bucky had fucked up. It was his fault that he was in the cage, his fault that Steve was currently balls deep in Clint, his fault that he would get no relief for two weeks.

 _My fault, my fault, my fault_.

Those two words repeated over and over as Steve used ever shorter thrusts to get further down Clint’s throat.

 _My fault_.

Bucky felt tears well up in his eyes as Clint finally got his gag reflex under control and his nose started brushing the skin just below Steve’s belly button.

Bucky’s own fault that he wasn’t the first one to deep throat Steve.

The first tears fell as Steve gave two more short strokes, then pulled nearly all the way out and came in Clint’s mouth.

His fault. All his fault.


	5. Barton

The pain of Natasha’s nails in his shoulder grounded him, made a nice counterpoint to the pain in his cock and the pain of his ass. He sucked greedily on Steve’s cock as the Dom came. He whined as Steve pulled out with a groan.

“Damn, Nat. You weren’t lying about his mouth.”

“I know. And now it’s time for him to use it on me.” Tasha’s fingers resumed their grip on his hair, pulling him around on his knees and burying his face in her crotch. Clint got to work; she’d already given him a head start. Natasha was absolutely _dripping_. He inched forward on his knees, trying desperately to get closer to her center.

He groaned as his cock tried to rise again, the sounding rod and tube paining him.

“Turn him over, on his back, ride his face. I need to get him ready.”

Natasha swung him around by the hair, flipping him over onto his still bound arms. Clint bent his legs up, trying to get some traction as Nat knelt on either side of his face. He moaned against her thigh as Steve spread his legs further apart, the weight of the cock cage pushing his balls onto the spikes. His noise was muffled by her pussy landing on his face. He got to work, sticking his tongue as far into her as he could manage.

He must have missed Natasha telling Steve it was okay to unlock him, but suddenly the pressure on the head of his cock released, and Steve’s artist fingers were gently teasing the sounding rod out of him. Clint groaned as some of the pain eased, sending vibrations up into Natasha. She ground her clit down on his chin as he nipped lightly at her inner lips, breathing in as much of her scent as he could.

When Steve released the padlock on the top of his dick, Clint bit down a little too hard, earning a pinch to one of his nipples from Natasha.

But then the cage was off in two quick moves, and Clint’s groan of relief held for an obscenely long time. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t think, could barely breathe.

And then Steve’s mouth was on him and Clint couldn’t do that either.

A slap to his ribs brought him back around, but thinking was still rather difficult. Another slap reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. He started sucking and nibbling Natasha’s clit, running his tongue back and forth on it, subconsciously matching his movements to whatever the hell Steve was doing down on Clint’s dick.

Natasha came, humping frantically at Clint’s face as she did so. Steve stopped his motions, and for that Clint was absurdly grateful. If he hadn’t, Clint would have come too. And that punishment was _not_ something he needed right now.

As Natasha sort of -slithered? Was that the right word?- off of him, Steve was right up beside him, turning Clint and releasing the buckles on his arm restraints. He threw Clint back onto his back, and then was between Clint’s legs again half a heartbeat later. He _lifted_ Clint’s legs up and over his arms, gripping Clint’s sore and striped ass with bruising force. Clint let out a hiss that turned into a near scream of pleasure as Steve _went to town_ on his ass; his tongue, lips, and teeth all starting to work him open.

Natasha, he saw out of the corner of his eye, managed to sit up and pass Steve the bottle of lube. Yes, Clint had taken something the same relative size as Steve with little lube before, but one of Steve’s rules was that any partner of his, male or female, anally or vaginally, they would be well lubed.

And as Steve scissored around inside Clint, he really _really_ didn’t mind.

He cried out again as Steve curled his fingers right onto Clint’s prostate, but most of the noise was swallowed by Natasha’s mouth on his. They were still kissing when Steve spoke again.

“I want you on your knees when I fuck you. I want your face towards my boy in the corner over there. I want him to see what he’s missing out on.”

Natasha let him up for air. “Yes sir.”

“Good whore.”

The things that those words out of Steve’s mouth did to him…

Steve backed off and Clint turned over, still unsure of his arms after how long they’d been bound. He settled on the flats of his forearms, ass in the air and head near the ground. Natasha pulled up her armchair somewhere off to Clint’s left, settling in to watch the show. Clint looked up to meet her eyes, but was distracted as he saw tears running down Bucky’s face.

“S-sir?” His breath hitched as Steve slid three fingers back into his ass.

“Yes slut?”

“Is Bucky okay?”

Clint felt Steve pause, and in that brief moment he heard Bucky choke on a sob.

“He’s just disappointed in himself for not behaving. He’s wishing that you two could exchange places right about now.”

Clint saw Bucky sag briefly and heard him stifle another sob. He knew that Steve was reading the man perfectly, and that he really was going to be a very good Dom for Bucky, something he’d still sort of been worrying about.

He almost made an offer then, one he knew he’d both regret and enjoy at the same time, but then Steve’s fingers were gone and his cock was pushing in and oh god ohgodOHGOD-


	6. Rogers

_God_ , even with all of the stretching and what Steve knew was prior _years_ of experience, Barton’s ass was still so damn _tight_. Steve only made it halfway in before he had to stop. Clint was making some concerning noises, and he wanted to check on him. He rubbed small circles on Clint’s hips with his thumbs as he spoke.

“Am I good to keep going?”

Clint moaned and nodded, his head dropping forward as Steve started moving back and forth in short thrusts.

“That’s good, but I’m going to need a color.”

“So… fucking…green.” Clint held the last syllable as Steve slid all the way in. Steve grinned as he slid one hand up Clint’s back to twine in the man’s hair. Pulling Clint’s head up by his grip, Steve looked at Bucky, who still had tears streaming down his face.

“Look at this whore, Sergeant. See how happy he is? See what sort of rewards he’s earned by being good?” He snapped his hips forward, making Clint choke on his next sound. “ _Answer_ me, boy! Do you see what being good gets you?”

A shaky “Y-yes s-sir,” floated across the room. Steve pulled Clint up off the floor using his hair, setting him down straddling Steve’s thighs. This was a position he’d fucked Bucky in a couple of times, and he wanted his boyfriend to see just how damn hot it was.

Steve moved his hand from Clint’s hair down to his neck, forcing Clint’s breath to wheeze through his throat. He leant back, his free arm supporting both his weight and the weight of the man writhing on top of him.

“Play with yourself, whore.” He gritted out through his clenched jaw. “Come when you can. Then I’m going to bend you back over and _fuck_ you into the ground.”

Clint choked around Steve’s hand as he cupped his balls and started to slowly jack himself.

“Sir,” he wheezed, “I’m not going to make it long.”

“That’s fine. More time for me in your ass.”

Clint started to thrust back against Steve and within moments was breaking pattern.

“Oh, Steve, I wish you could see him.” Natasha’s voice flowed over them, quietly audible over Steve’s grunts and Clint’s breathy moans. “He looks so fucking gorgeous when he falls apart. He’s digging his nails into the holes those barbs put in his balls. Can you feel him clenching down as he comes? Glorious, isn’t it?”

Steve felt the hot stickiness of Clint’s come hit his thighs, and then he was pushing the man down to the ground, pounding his still fluttering ass. He looked up at Bucky, sweat dripping down his brow, and growled out an order.

“Watch me, Sergeant. Watch me as I fuck this whore. I’d rather it be you, but you misbehaved. Will you ever do it again?”

“I-I’ll try not to, sir.”

“What was that?”

“No sir.”

“Louder!” he demanded, voice rising over Clint’s noises.

“No sir!”

“Good.” And with that, Steve came, continuing to pound viciously into Clint as he did so.


	7. Epilogue - Natasha

Steve was slowly pulling out of Clint when Natasha sat down quietly next to his head. She gently carded her fingers through his hair.

“You okay, Clint?”

The happy “mm-hmm” noise that he made and the nod against her hand was a good enough answer for now.

She sat there, stroking his hair, just comforting him with her presence. The actual cuddling would come later. Right now, he just needed to breathe. She was running through her mental checklist (aloe, ice, shower, and not necessarily in that order) when Steve brushed a gentle kiss over the dip in Clint’s back, pulling a quickly stifled sob from Bucky in his corner. Keeping her voice low, Natasha spoke.

“I think he’s ready to listen now, Steve.”

“You’re right.” With a sigh, Steve stood and walked over to where Bucky was still kneeling, his head now hanging low. “Sergeant?”

“Yes sir?”

“Have you learned your lesson? Are you ever going to go around one of us again unless it really is a dire situation?”

“No sir. No ma’am.”

“I’m going to take the plug out now, but you’re going to stay in that cage for two weeks, understand?”

Bucky’s voice was small. “Yes sir.”

“Uh, excuse me, sir?”

Natasha glanced down, slightly startled that Clint actually managed to form coherent words. From the angle of Steve’s eyebrows, he was as well.

“Yes?”

“I can take a week of it. If- if that’s okay with you, sir. I’d have been in a cage anyway, so I… I don’t mind sharing Bucky’s punishment.”

Steve actually looked like he was considering it for half a moment, but then shook his head.

“He needs to learn that his bad behavior doesn’t get him any reward. He should just be thankful that I’m not putting your cage onto him.”

Bucky mumbled a “yes sir” as Natasha pressed a small kiss to Clint’s temple.

“That was really sweet of you to offer, honey. I know you don’t like that cage any more than Bucky likes his.”

Clint just nuzzled up against Natasha’s hand.

Steve raised Bucky up by dint of wrapping his hand around the back of his head. He pulled him into one of the filthiest kisses Natasha had ever seen. And she’d seen quite a few. Their dog tags clinked together as Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky’s sides.

“I love you sweetie.” He said, foreheads just touching. “That’s why I do this, ya’know?”

Natasha smiled at the Brooklyn in Steve’s voice as Bucky nodded. Steve kissed him again as Nat moved to stroke Clint’s back.

“Let’s go back to our room, yeah? Leave ‘Tasha and Clint alone for a bit.” Bucky nodded again, one tear still tracking down his face as Steve’s lips dusted his forehead with yet another kiss, then bent down to pick up their clothes.

“See you at dinner, Steve?” Natasha called as they started out the door.

“Probably. You gonna be there too, Clint?”

The man in question winced as he sat up gently on one hip. “Doubt it. I can’t even sit properly right now. Nothin’ against you, Cap, but your fucking dick did nothing to help these bruises ‘Tasha already gave me.”

Nat and Steve chuckled, and even Bucky cracked a smile.

“I’ll probably be on the range by tomorrow night, though.”

“Okay. ‘Night then. See you later Natasha.”

“See you, Steve. Bye Bucky.”

That made the man smile a little more. Natasha almost never called him anything but James.

When the door finally shut, Clint slithered back to the floor with a groan.

“Ice, then aloe? Maybe a shower?” concern colored Nat’s voice.

“Maybe.” Clint sighed. “Can we cuddle for a bit first?”

“I want to start the shower, get the hot water going, and I’m going to grab some ice, cause those bruises _are_ really bad. But then yes, whatever you want, honey.”

“Thanks ‘Tash.”

After she turned on the water, she returned to find Clint almost asleep on the floor. She wrapped them up in the fluffiest blanket they kept in the room, nice and soft, and slung her arms around her archer’s waist, holding the ice pack from the mini fridge against the bruised flesh of his ass.

She kissed the top of his head gently, one hand moving up to massage his shoulder.

“Love you, Clint Barton.”

“Люблю тебя, Natasha Romanov.” Was her murmured reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> люблю тебя - lyublyu tebya – love you


End file.
